Antibiotic A-396-1 is a known antibiotic described in The Journal of Antibiotics, Vol. 23, No. 6, pages 291-294 (1970) and The Journal of Antibiotics, Vol. 23, No. 11, pages 569-571 (1970). Antibiotic L-dihydrophenylalanine is a known antibiotic described in J. Org. Chem., 33, 1777 (1968).